Pushing The Senses
by SophieeAnne
Summary: Lilly is the new vampire in town, who is starting at Forks High, but she is compleatly unaware of the Cullen's. What happens when she meets them at school? What will that think of her? Will they accept her? Rated T just in case. First Fanficton. R&R.
1. Family And Letters

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters from the books twilight! **

"Lilly?" Shay asked.

"Yes?" I replied, attempting to sound tired.

"Are you ready for school?"

"Yea, I guess I am, but I think the other kids will think I'm weird."

"No they won't, honey. If anything they will be jealous."

"Yea, whatever you say."

"Exactly, Lills."

Ugh! Why did I have to live with these people? Their nice and every thing, but I don't even know them well. Soon enough they will realize I'm not ageing, and think something's up when I go though my years with out one change in my striking appearance, when I don't get one discoloring through my curly, mahogany hair, or when I don't get one wrinkle on my pale oval shaped face. I was stuck at 14 forever, not to grow another inch in height, or any other ways.

It won't be to long now I will have to start figuring out what I'm going to write on my runaway letter. Of course the day will come when I have to runaway from Shay and Jamie, the two nicest adopted parents any vampire could ask for. Thou I can only imagine how that letter would go; it had been running though my head since I got here in this 2-horse-town called Forks.

_Dear Shay and Jamie,_

_I'm sorry it had to end like this but I decided to go my own way. Its not that I don't love you or anything, it's just that I don't think this can work anymore._

_I will send you updates on where I am and what I'm doing all the time. _

_Please don't come looking for me or report me to anyone, please just say that we located my parents and I want to live with them for awhile. Say I'm in Alaska or something please just do this for me._

_Love, Lilly._

"Lilly, honey, it's time to go!" Shay called from down stairs, interrupting my thoughts.

"Coming!" I called back. I tried my hardest not to get in any situation where I would have to call them mum or dad.

"OK, we will be in the car!" She called back.

I left it at that and tried to think about the kind of people I would want to hang out with. I could always change through all the schools I will be going to, though I think for my first I should pick something good like cheerleader or social butterfly or something like that. How hard can it be to fit in at Forks High when you look like me.

If there were any vampires in the two-bit-town that would be great, but I really do doubt it. No vampire would be as stupid as me and try going to school, "what lunatics" I mumbled under my breath as if there were vampires there and I was sure of it.

So, on that thought I climbed into the car. No one said anything, they must know (or think) that I'm nervous about school. I could smell there fear. The sad fact was I actually could smell it, the sweat beading off there necks was gross. Some times it was easy to hate my gift of heightened senses. Vampires had extra hearing, smell, touch and sight. Thou my special gift was my senses were higher than the norm, and I could also heighten other vampires and human senses at my own will. It was fun sometimes but in situations like this, it was my worst enemy.

By this stage in my self debate, we arrived at school. I have to admit I was sort of nervous but not of school the its self, but of the students in it. Basically because when I stepped out of the car after saying goodbye to Shay and Jamie and them wishing me to have a good day, everyone in a 50 meter radius stopped what they were doing to look at me, gawking might be a better word. And I could have sworn I saw someone dribble with shock. I would have blushed if I could have.

"The Cullen's have another sister?" I heard someone ask.


	2. School And Cullen's

**Disclaimer – I do not own any characters from the twilight books**.

Wait! What! The Cullen's? Who are the Cullen's? Did I look like them? Wait! No! That's not possible! There's meant to be no one more beautiful than vampires! Isn't there? Ugh I'm so confused. If there was anyone who looked like me they must be pretty popular. And if there was anyone who was _like_ me they would most likely be freaks in the corner. I had to convince myself that I would run into no one like me, which would be almost impossible.

With everyone staring at me I walked to the small office with one lady in it who had dyed red hair and was dressed in a purple polka-dot jumper and black slacks.

"How….." she paused when she looked up from what she was doing. "M-m-may I h-help you?" She was stuttering with her words.

"Hello, I'm Lilly Ross. And I'm here to collect my schedule." I flashed her a smile with my bright, white teeth.

The office lady almost fainted at the sight. "Umm….Of course. Here you go." She handed me a piece of paper with a grid of classes, a map and other information I may need. "You will need to get your teachers to sign this piece of paper and return it to be by the end of the day. Are you by any chance related to the Cullen's or Hale's, Lilly?" Again with these Cullen's, but now a new family name had been added to the equation, the Hale's. Who were these people?

"Thank you very much. And no, I'm not related to the Cullen's or Hale's. I'm not sure I have ever met them." I replied in the nicest voice I could manage, trying not to be irritated by this 'Cullen' thing.

"Oh, OK." She sounded surprised at the fact that I was not related to them. "It's just that….Well….You look a lot like them that's all."

"Well I guess I look forward to meeting them." I gave her another smile and she had the same reaction as last time.

On that note I left the office. When I was a few steps away the office lady mumbled under her breath, "good luck with that, Lilly." So I could only assume that It was going to be hard to get to know them.

I looked at my schedule and found my locker number and combination. Locker 121, combination 23, 02, 43. OK this should be easy. I told myself numerous times. Then the bell rang, I quickly looked at my piece of paper and saw that my first class was with Mr. Yardley in room 3. I had to double take at my year to see what class I was in. I was only a junior? Well I guess I looked older than I was.

Mr. Yardley's class was art. He was nice enough but still almost fainted when I flashed him a smile after he signed my paper. My second class was with Mrs. Jane and she taught modern history.

I was over school in the first 2 classes. Before I knew it, it was lunch time. I hadn't met anyone yet because then ever I walked into a class they would gossip about me always saying the names Cullen and Hale.

"Hey, I'm Dominic. You must be the new Cullen kid?" Dominic was a bit taller than me with short blond hair. She seemed nice and thought the same way as everyone else so I guess she could be my friend.

"Hey I'm Lilly, and no I'm not a Cullen kid my last name is Ross." My voice had a bit of acid in it when I said 'Cullen'.

"Oh, well, you do look a lot like them. Would you like to sit with me today?" Dominic asked.

"Sure!" I was a little bit excited because I thought I might have to sit by myself today.

Dominic led me to the cafeteria and then to the food line. I knew this would be a problem so I insisted that I wasn't hungry and only got a can of coke. I could pretend to drink it. Suddenly the cafeteria was filled with the most beautiful scent. Oh, scents that reminded me I had to hunt tonight.

I turned around to see who or what it was. I knew it couldn't be food so it must be someone which worried be because I didn't what to eat who the scent was coming from. It wasn't that kind of smell, it was sweet. Dominic led me to her table and introduced me to her friends, Tim, Frank, Heath, Lucy and Karla. Nice enough people but I was still wondering where that scent was coming from.

Just then I saw a group of people though the windows of the cafeteria. They looked beautiful. I asked Domi (the nick name her friends gave her and insisted I called her too) who they were. "Hey Domi?"

"Yes, Lills?" She replied I told her to call me Lills.

"Who are they?"

"The Cullen's and Hale's. Don't worry about them they don't talk to anyone besides them selves."

"Oh, well what are there names?"

"Umm, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. Bella is the other one, she's with Edward. Jasper and Alice are together and so are Rosalie and Emmett."

"OK"

Once they sat down they stared at me and I stared at them. Everyone had been right, they did look like me and I looked like them. They had the same eyes that same skin and I heard no heart beats coming from that table well only one, Bella's I assumed she didn't look like me or the rest of them. I knew they would confront me soon enough. I was 99% sure they were vampires too. Either that or they were drop dead gorgeous.

After lunch the one named Alice came up to me and smiled. Now I was sure she was a vampire, there was no mistaking in those teeth.

"I'm Alice, and your Lilly right?" Alice was bright and quirky.

"Yea, that's me." I answered back

"I know I don't know you or anything, But would you like to come over to my house this afternoon?"

She was been very straight forward with her confrontation. "Yea, sure."

"Great, meet me at the office after school." She loped off after that. She was so graceful. It stuck me then at that moment that I didn't know Alice at all. What if they were going to do something bad, hurt me or kill me? I calmed myself down and told myself 'you are just as strong as they are'.

After school I met Alice at the office. I gave in my slip that I had to get all my teachers to sign. She looked like she was about to jump out of her socks with the expression she had on her face. I tried to show some enthusiasm. "Hey, Alice."

"Hello, Lilly how was your first day?" Alice asked

"Good thanks. How are we getting to your place?" Wow I was surprised I was been so straight forward, Alice must rub off on people.

"We have to wait until everyone's has left then were running." She eyed me down. I take that this was the test to see my reaction, if I replied 'what the hell I'm no running creep!' then she would know she was wrong about me.

"OK, sounds good." She beamed at me.


	3. Alice And Running

**Disclaimer – I do not own any characters from the twilight books**.

While we waited for everyone to leave she asked me questions, lots of questions. It pretty much went down like this:

"So why are you here?" Alice asked in a confused voice.

"I was adopted from California by Shay and Jamie Ross." I replied.

"You mean you were actually adopted. You mean, like, that's just not your cover story?"

"No, I don't have a cover story because it's all true except for my age."

"Oh, really? How old are you then?"

"I was born-" I stopped to see if anyone was around. No one was so the coast looked clear. "I was born May 9th 1763. And changed May 5th 14 years later. So that makes it 1777. I was about to turn 15." I explained.

"Oh! Well, your pretty young, Carlisle will be interested in you."

"How old are you? And who's Carlisle?"

"I don't know how old I am, I can't remember anything about my life as a human" she sounded sad about that. "And Carlisle is mine and my family's 'adopted' father."

"I can't wait to meet him." She turned and smiled at me.

By this time everyone had left and gone home. I had called Jamie to tell him that I was going to a friend's house who I'd meet today. When they asked who my friend was I told them Alice Cullen. And they knew who she was so they aloud me to go to her house. Alice told me to tell them that she would drop be off at home around six or seven. They seemed so happy that I had made a friend. I also told them about Dominic and her friends they seemed even happier about that. I was glad they were happy.

"Lilly, I think we can go now." Alice chimed sounding excited.

"Yea, sure." I replied showing just about the same level of enthusiasm.

"This way." She gestured with her hand into the deep, dense forest.

After my assessment of what she was doing she was off running. I followed her she was quiet fast. The forest on the way to her house was beautiful, not that I hadn't been in the forest before. I just never got a change to look at everything. I was always so quick to not get caught out of bed. If Shay or Jamie caught me out of bed, out side, hunting and drinking animals dry I would defiantly get to an asylum or something.

"OK, were here." Alice said with that excitement in her voice again.

There house was very big and most of the walls were windows. It looked about 3 stories or so high. If the walls weren't windows the paint was a very light cream almost white. It was surrounded by big trees and a stream on one side of the house. There were ferns leading up the drive to the house. If I ever dreamed of a house full of vampires living in one place, all in the one house, it would never have looked like this.

"What do you think?" Alice asked.

"It's brilliant!" It truly was.

"Well let's get you inside to meet the rest of the family."

I was a little nervous at this point. I hadn't run into any vampires for so long now. Did they know who I was? Have they heard of me before? Did they know what I could do? What would they think of me? I felt like I needed to slap myself, hitting the hysteria was not something I did very often.

I followed Alice inside. She looked like a dancer with all the balance and grace she had wrapped into the tiny package that was Alice. The inside of the house was even better than the outside. The windows played to there full effect, it was so bright and open. There were paintings and drawings hung all over the walls. Even a crucifix by the stairs, now that was odd.

When I was looking around the stairs, suddenly a tall, blond, movie star looking vampire walked down the stairs. I assumed this was Carlisle. Because he wasn't at school.

"Hello, Lilly. My name is Carlisle Cullen. Please, come up stairs, make yourself at home." Carlisle was so nice and caring. He looked very intelligent, like a doctor.

"Hello Carlisle. You have a very nice house and thank you." Never forget the manners. That's what my mum always told me.

"Thank you." He beamed.

The upstairs of the house held a living room and kitchen (from what I saw). In the living room, which was where he led me, was 5 other vampires. Alice ran to join them. Sitting with one of the vampires, a male with bronze hair, was a human. I took this to be Bella.

Suddenly there was 7 vampires and a human looking at me. They kept opening their mouths like they were about to say something but nothing came out. Then the human said something. It was just a mumble but I heard her.

"Wow. Another one." Bella said. And on that note the conversation started rolling…..


	4. Talents And Games

**Disclaimer – I do not own any characters from the twilight books**.

Influxes of questions were coming my way such as: 'who are you?' 'Where did you come from?' 'Can you do anything special?' 'Edward what's she thinking?' 'Jasper what's she feeling?' 'Alice is she staying here long?'

Some of these annoyed me. It gave the impression that they didn't what me here. Maybe I was running there cover story. Maybe I should never have put my self up for adoption. The questions keep coming from every which way. Until Carlisle hushed them all and he introduced the family and there talents if any.

"This is Esme, My wife." He gestured towards a lady with caramel colored hair. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"And this is Jasper; he can pick up and change your emotions." He nodded towards a boy with blondish coloured hair who was stilling next to Alice.

"This is Edward and Bella; Edward can read minds and His with Bella." I nodded at them knowing Bella from lunch. She looked different to all of them.

"And this is Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett is a bit stronger than us all." I smiled at the couple and Emmett smiled back.

"And of course you have met Alice. I don't know if she has told you yet but she can see the future." Alice smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Now have you any special talents?" Carlisle kind of put me on the spot with that one and I got a bit nervous.

A few seconds later I felt absolutely calm, like I had been sleeping for 6 days. I knew it was jasper thou. This sudden calmness could not be normal. So I started my story. "I have higher senses than other vampires and I can match any humans or vampires senses to match mine and then take it away when I want."

They all started mumbling about my talent, and how they have never heard of it before. It was pretty funny actually, mainly because I have had very little vampire interaction in my 232 years. I basically spent them roaming around doing what ever I felt like.

"So, Lilly, What brings you to Forks?" Carlisle asked, seeming to be the calmest of the bunch.

"I put my self up for adoption in California, Claiming my parents abandoned me. A few days later I was adopted my Shay and Jamie Ross. It didn't take them long to pick me and they were never suspicious about anything." I replied.

"That's very interesting that you put yourself up for adoption. And what's your plan when they figure out your not aging?"

"I was thinking about that this morning actually. Well, I plan to do it quickly and smoothly, with a simple note. They will understand that I have to go out on my own."

"Ahhhh. I see, well at least your story is true. Well I guess you look a lot like us so that will be a problem. We could make something up, any ideas anyone?"

"She could be my cousin. We have almost the same hair, or Esme's niece." Emmett said.

"That could work. Esme?" Carlisle was asking Esme if she agrees.

"Anything to protect another vegetarian vampire. Speaking of which, how did you find out about this life style?" Esme asked.

"Umm. Well, some of the nomads told me. Laurent and some others." I replied

"Well I would be glad to have you as my niece. Will we be telling your parents?"

"I don't know?"

"If we tell them they will understand and give you the choice to live with us or stay with them. If you chose to stay with us they will move back to California and adopted another child." Alice was predicting the future of what would happen.

I thought about that for a minute. If I was to write them my goodbye letter and come and live here without going to school I could be happier than I am with them and be among my own kind. I started to panic but then I felt very calm. I knew this sudden calmness was not brought on by me. It was Jasper, so he wanted to play games did he? Well I can play games.

I looked at Jasper who had a very smug look on his face, then I thought 'it's on' and Edward giggled a little.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked Edward.

"Watch and see." He replied.

I made Jaspers sight better, and he rubbed his eyes at what he could see. Obviously what I was seeing. This was every little detail in the room right down to little bumps in the paint on the walls.

I started to feel very excited, another one of jaspers tricks I thought about what I could do to him to even out the playing field.

"Hey Bella? Let's go to the meadow this could get ugly if were here." Edward asked Bella.

"Umm. Sure." Bella replied.

When they were gone I made his hearing better. He fell to the couch with his hands cupped over his ears. I stopped at that knowing I was causing him pain.

"I'm sorry." And I was I didn't mean to hurt him.

"How do you put up with that?" Jasper asked me.

"I was born with enhanced senses. I lived all my life with it."

"OK, you win."

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"But this is not over." We smiled at each other and the whole room started laughing.

"OK back to business. Lilly, what do you want to do? We will be happy to have you here with us. Or if you could think of another idea?" Carlisle asked.

I pictured myself doing my plan hoping Alice would see it.

"Not a bad idea, Lilly I like it then you could stay with us. How about this Carlisle- Lilly does her letter and comes and lives with us but not go to school she can keep Esme company though the day. She can be like a daughter." Alice said excited.

I looked at Carlisle awaiting his answer to my idea……


	5. Welcome And Past

**Disclaimer – I do not own any characters from the twilight books**.

"Do you really what that Lilly?" Carlisle asked. I didn't like being put on the spot it never ended well with me in the spotlight.

"Well….I haven't really been around my kind. It gets irritating after a few decades. And I guess a nice childhood with a nice family would be nice." _Defiantly after what I have been though._ I muttered under my breath, I knew they heard it and they would ask later.

"OK, I guess it's sorted then." I saw Alice wink out of the corner of my eye. "Welcome to the family. And I just had an idea of how to part yourself with your current family. We call them and pretend where the adoption agency and say we have located your parents, and we can get some of our friends to pose as your real parents." Carlisle had a good idea.

"It's perfect. Welcome to the family lil' sis!" Emmett talked for the first time he looked excited to have me in his family.

"This will be fun, I guess." It seemed Rosalie was trying to his her excitement.

"Yay!" Alice was the most excited. She came over and hugged me I hugged her back.

"Welcome to the family." Esme came over and hugged me as well. Her welcome seemed very official.

"Now, Lilly, could I please talk to you for awhile? Alice you can come too." Carlisle asked.

"Yes." I thought that this was it; they were going to ask me about my past.

Alice came and stood next to me and we followed Carlisle up some stairs. On the wall about half way up the stairs there was a big photo frame filled up with graduation caps. I thought that was kind of funny. We followed Carlisle into a big room with an office type set up. There were two chairs on one side of the desk them one leather one on the other. Carlisle went and sat down at the big leather chair and he gestured for me and Alice to sit.

Once we sat Carlisle looked at me and asked in a careful tone, "Would you mind if I asked you a few questions about your past?"

"No, not at all, ask away." I was trying to be enthusiastic about the pain that would soon come from telling my story.

"Ok I will start with the basic question. What can you remember up till your transformation?"

"Well, I wasn't the most polite person ever, no that's an understatement; I was a bitch. I was only like that around my last year thou, getting revenge on those who deserved it. I used to be really nice and smart. It all went down hill when I was around 12 I guess. My family was pretty wealthy and living in Europe at the time. I was always dressed nice, my hair was always done nice. And then one day something happened the sad thing is I can't remember what I was, but I do remember waking up in hospital. The nurse came in and said that I was in a coma and about to be pronounced dead and that I was lucky I woke up. She also told me that my parents didn't want me anymore and that I was on my own. I guess I was angry but my parents had left me money. I think I did some bad things with it. And got all angry and did what I had to, to get money. My parent found me and sent me to Italy. They were ashamed of me. They sent me to Volterra and I was changed there by someone I'm not sure who it was night time, or just very dark. I was been hung for doing something to get money. I was almost dead when the rope snapped, I hit the ground and they left me there to die. And I changed I woke up in a different place it was cold though and I was thirsty. And I have been roaming for the most part." I finally finished my story.

"Do you know who changed you?"

"No."

"What date was your change?"

"5th of May 1777 I was about to turn 15."

"Mmm. That very interesting and a very long time ago."

"Yes. I've lived though a lot."

"Well your safe now. And do you think you could do you power on me?"

"Sure." I giggled wondering if he will have the same reaction as jasper.

I made his sight better followed by his smell and hearing.

"Jasper was right by wondering how you can live with this."

"It came naturally."

Just then Edward walked though the door and looked at me.

"Would you like to see your room?" He asked.

A big smile wiped across Alice's face she saw this coming.

"Uhh. Yea, Sure." I followed him to a different room he opened up the door. I look like they were expecting mw the while time.

I was speechless.


	6. Rooms And Names

**Disclaimer – I do not own any characters from the twilight books**.

My room was beautiful. One wall was a big window that looked like it could open all the way. The carpet was like the rest of the house cream and the walls were pink and the roof was painted as the sky with clouds and birds. It looked like the room I always drew and asked my mum for but never got, and now I have it. There was a large sky blue couch that matched the roof. On one wall was a book case that was in the wall and had a bunch of books. On the wall to the left was another door, I guess I would find out what that was later. There was heaps of room to fill it up with what I wished. I loved it.

"So, what do you think?" Edward asked.

"I-I-I love it." I replied still awed by my room

"I told you she would like it!" Alice teased Edward.

"Well you only gave me little under a day to do it all." Esme was standing behind me now.

"You can fill it up with what ever you like. Now let me show you your wardrobe!" Alice chirped. "Bella you come too!"

"Be prepared." Bella whispered to me as we started walking toward the door.

When Alice opened the door, I stood there still as a rock. All the walls were filled with clothes and a big wardrobe in the middle of the room. All the clothes looked very expensive.

"It's not finished yet we wanted to give you a bit of a choice so that means we get to go shopping!" Alice like shopping I guessed.

When did they get me all this stuff? I know vampires could do a lot in one day but this was all to fast. We haven't even told my parents yet and they already have me a wardrobe. I was a bit worried at how fast all this was going to say the least.

"This isn't full?" I asked.

"Well, no. Most of it is my stuff that I don't wear anymore." Alice replied. That calmed my nerves a bit.

Alice had good style from what I could see. The clothes weren't really bright and colourful but they weren't black and boring either. There were lots of dresses and lace, lots of pairs of pants and some really nice tops. Stuff I had never being game enough to wear. There were lots of blazers that went with the pants. I liked everything.

"Do you like what we have so far?" Alice asked.

"Yes it's all very nice." I answered.

"Rosalie even donated some of her jackets to you. I had to take them in a bit so they would fit."

"Lilly?" Esme asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"What was your real name? Or don't you remember?"

"Umm, my name was, Lilly Anastasia Sobelmen."

"Why did you choose to keep your real name for so long?"

"Oh, I didn't. I have had heaps so no one would figure out I was the same person. I went by Anastasia, Anni, Lils and a few more but I stick with Lilly these days."

"OK it's a nice name."

"Thanks." I smiled at her.

"Alice, when did you do all this?" I asked.

"All over the place we knew you were coming."

"Oh."

"Let's give the Denali coven a call. They will pose as your parents. Then call your parents." Carlisle sounded excited to have a new addition to the family.

"OK." I replied in a shaky voice I was sort of worried about how this would play out.

We walked down stairs to the phone and Carlisle dialled a number.

"Hello, Tanya. Would you like to do a favour for us?" Carlisle asked as he winked at me. I smiled back.


	7. Tanya And Cars

**Disclaimer – I do not own any characters from the twilight books**.

_(The lines in italics are Tanya)_

_That depends on what the favor is._

"Well we have a young vampire here and she would like to join our family but she has been adopted by another family of humans." It sounded like Carlisle got cut off.

_How young?_

"She's 14 but she looks about 16 or so."

_Continue then._

"And we were wondering if you would stage as her mother for the adoption agency, just for a while until they let her go with you."

_Is this what she wants? You know it will look a bit conspicuous with 8 pale odd people._

"She won't be going to school." Well there goes that plan. "She will stay home with Esme, I know Esme get quiet bored hanging around here all day."

_And what if someone sees her with you?_

"Everyone will think she's with you anyway so if someone does see her they will just think its someone else"

_Oh. Right. Well I don't know….._

"Nothing can go wrong. You look like her except for the hair. This plan will only go for about 2 days then you can go home."

_Would I be able to meet her first__? Get to know her you know?_

"Yes of course. That would give her some time to make it look like she's not happy with whom she's with now."

I thought they kind of knew I wasn't happy. I wasn't the happiest child they could have got. I felt a little guilty now but also glad because my thoughts would make it easier to say good bye. 'Snap out of it' I had to tell my self. I wanted this so bad, to be with my own kind, someone who I could talk to about everything. A best friend I could relate to with vampire issues not the repetitive issues of human life, some one to call mum and dad and mean it this time. A family.

_I look forward to it. Ill be there tomorrow afternoon._

"See you here." Carlisle hung up after that. "Don't worry about anything, Lilly."

I just nodded. I knew it would all be ok. I was smart like that. "I better get home its getting late."

"I'll give you a ride." Was Alice always so enthusiastic about everything?

"See you tomorrow." A few of the Cullen's who go to school said at the same time.

"See you." I answered back.

"Take the Volvo." Edward tossed some keys to Alice. Alice wasn't looking when the through them thou, she still caught them in one hand.

"Come on, Lilly. This way." Alice was pulling me down a under ground tunnel thing.

When we came into the light all I saw was cars. There was a BMW, a Mercedes, a Volvo and a jeep. There was also some other car that was covered by a big white sheet. The garage was so clean and tidy. I bet if I opened one of the draws what ever was inside would be neat and tidy too. Another part of this house I would like very much.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yes?" She replied.

"What's under the white sheet?"

"My car."

"Oh?"

"Yea, I can't use it yet, Edward won't let me."

"Why?"

"Not sure. I'll find out later though I guess, when he thinks of it." She giggled at her little joke.

We talked all the way home about nothing special. Mainly about my room, the family, what Tanya was like and a few other things.

When we arrived at my house we said good bye and she drove off. I turned around to look at my house. 'Ok here we go' I thought to myself.

I opened the door to find Jamie and Shay Sitting on the couch looking very angry.

"Well, look who finally arrived home." Jamie was angry.

Very angry.


	8. Death And Home

**Disclaimer – I do not own any characters from the twilight books**.

"Uhh. Hey." I was so scared but at the same time I was thinking 'this could be it, this could be my chance to run away to get away forever'. Just to play this soon-to-be-fight to my advantage.

"Where have you been?" Jamie asked in a less than suttle tone.

"Alice's house." I answered 'Straight answers till he gives you a chance to yell and run for it. Just don't lose your temper; you know what happens when you do that.'

"Do you have any idea how worried we have been?"

"No, sorry." 'His not going to give me a chance to yell and run. Or maybe he will'

"_Sorry_ is not good enough Lilly!"

Ok heres my chance. Now, this can play out one of two ways. I can either chuck a fit and run, oh wait, that was my only option. Ok here we go……

"Nothings good enough for you is it!? You adopted me because I look Perfect, didn't you!? You really never took the change to get to know me, you only thought I would be good to show off to your friends! Well guess what. I'm not perfect there is a lot about me that you don't know and never will. You never cared for me did you!?"

"Lilly. I never knew you felt that way."

"Well now you do and I'm going. And there's nothing you can do about it I'm 14 and have been fending for myself for the past 200 years!" Oh shit. What have I done?

"No, Lilly don't g-...200 years?"

"Its none of your business, I told you, you don't know anything about me. So Rack off OK!"

I thought that was it. I saw Shay crying in the corner for this I felt really bad. I tried not to let my hostile temper get the better of me.

"No, Lilly. I want answers!" And that was the last thing I heard him say.

He came up and put his hand on my shoulder. This was the last act I felt him do. I put my hand on top of his showing fake affection. In a millisecond I had flipped him over my shoulder and he was winded laying flat on the ground. Shay was looking at me terrified of what might happen to her. I couldn't let her go with a full memory of what I just did. My only choice was to hurt her too. My mother of such a short time and I had to hurt her. Finally while she was still frozen with shock I walked up to her.

"I'm so sorry." Were my last words to her.

"It's OK." Crap why did she have to be like this? So forgiving.

In the same time span I had Jamie on the floor I had punched Shay in the nose. Her blood on my fist. I was too late to run, too late to hide. If I could have been crying I would have been. I knelt beside her and grabbed her wrist. I couldn't do anything now; I had let the vampire get the better of me. I was sucking the life right out of her. I would never forgive myself for this.

I was been surprising compromised when I walked over to Jamie to finish him off. I was more for this act. I shouldn't have been thou. Once I had sucked the life out of him I had to do something so no one would know what I had done. So I thought them over my shoulder and ran. Dug a big hole and threw them in. I sat at there grave for a long time. Sobbing out my feelings of what I had just done. "Why? Why did I just do that?" I kept asking myself. I never meant to do it.

When I was walking back to the empty house it struck me like lightning that Alice saw that. All of it, before I had even committed the act. I had to run. Far away, no one would remember me. I went up stairs to pack my bags. Then I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My eyes were ruby red. I was ashamed. I was already missing my clean life style of only eating animals. It would take ages to get back the way I was.

There was only one place I could go, and I really didn't want to go there at the moment. I was afraid I would be judged. My act of vampirism was not acceptable to join that family. My act of revenge that I took out on people I loved dearly was not ok. Alice had more than likely told the rest of the family now. She would have saw my decision to kill them, saw me drink the dry, see me see myself in the mirror, see my make this decision to run. Before I even decided it myself.

Bella would be gone, not to return till I got myself back again and I wouldn't know how long that will take could be months, years, decades. I had already caused too much chaos and trouble at there house to turn around and wimp out now. No. Lilly 'Cullen' was stronger than that. I would walk right up to that door, knowing they will be waiting, look them in the eye and show them what I had done. I know they will be upset and angry. I had done what I did, no turning back.

I ran to there house gathering up the courage to face them. I was just about to knock on the door when Alice opened it and hugged me so tight. All the courage I had built up just fell from me and I started sobbing without tears on her shoulder. I knew everything would be OK. Because I felt at home here, I felt safe like nothing could go wrong. With my new family here I was happy.

"It's OK, Lilly. Everything's OK." Alice was reassuring me of what I had just come to realise.

I just nodded. I smelt Carlisle Coming down the stairs and standing behind Alice. He would with no doubt be the most interested or most disgusted with what I had done.

"You're safe now. Your part of the family now." Carlisle told me.

I looked up into his eyes so he could see that it was true. All he did was nod and I looked down again.

"The adoption agency just called your house. There coming tomorrow." Alice said. "What are we going to do?"

"We have a family meeting. And Tanya's coming tomorrow. Come on Lilly, We have some work to do!" Carlisle answered. "We have to stage child abuse."

"What?" I asked.

"We have to make it look like they hurt you. Bad." Alice answered me.

We walked to the kitchen every one was looking at me.

Envious.

"Just a Cullen and already stuffed it up." Rosalie said in a sour tone.

"I-I-I………" I was trying to speak and clear my name. I knew that could not be done.

* * *

Lol bet you never capable Lilly capable of doing that!

Well anyways OVER 1000 WORDS YAY IM SOOOO HAPPY

Oh yea and I had a shit day today that's probly the reason why is so gruesome and sad. Hope you liked it : )


	9. Authors Note Lilly's Song

**Disclaimer – I do not own this song **

I thought I would share will you all the song I have been basing Lilly's life on. I thought it suited her quiet nicely. I recommend you listen to it on youtube or something. It's a really good song. Oh and I think the chapter that I'm writing now will me that last or second last. And the next one will be very long. It might take a while to write so bare with me please : ) Hope you like it.

_**Let Go**_ by _**Frou Frou**_

Drink up, baby down.  
Mmm, are you in or are you out.  
Leave your things behind,  
'Cause it's all going off without you.  
Excuse me, too busy you're writing your tragedy.  
These mishaps,  
you bubble wrap,  
When you've no idea what you're like.

So let go, so let go, jump in.  
Oh well, whatcha waiting for.  
It's alright,  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown.  
So let go, let go, just get in.  
Oh, it's so amazing here.  
It's alright,  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown.

It gains the more it gives.  
And then it rises with the fall.  
So hand me that remote,  
Can't you see that all that stuff's a sideshow.

Such boundless pleasure,  
We've no time for later now.  
You can't await your own arrival,  
You've 20 seconds to comply.

So let go, so let go, jump in.  
Oh well, whatcha waiting for.  
It's alright,  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown.  
So let go, let go, just get in,  
Oh, it's so amazing here.  
It's alright,  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown. (repeat)


	10. The End

**Disclaimer – I do not own any characters from the twilight books**.

"Rosalie!" Esme yelled. "It's ok, Sweetie we all make mistakes some times."

Yes I knew that but I couldn't get Rosalie's words out of my head. She was right I had stuffed up and only after been a Cullen for a few hours. I kept my eyes down very ashamed of what I had done. I felt constant rays of calmness washing though me but my emotions were too strong and when the calm hit the wound was repaired with more guilt. I hated feeling this way, weak. I just nodded at Esme's attempt to make me feel better.

"OK everyone- Edward where's Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"At home, sleeping." Edward answered.

Edward nodded and I didn't know at what. I assumed that Carlisle asked him a question in his thoughts and Edward agreed to it. He was walking down the stairs when I last saw him that night.

"Now, Alice you got the make-up?"

"Yes I do" There was make-up bags all over the table that I only realised were there.

"Try out a few things and contacts as well."

"Sure."

Everyone left then to a different room, I didn't what to hear what they were saying to I focused on listening to the sweep of the make-up brushes on my face. Alice was putting black like powder around my eye and purple powder on my arms and other limbs and my face. Next she tried out a few different contacts and finally put one pair aside. The contact irritated my eyes; I could even see the threads inside them and the colour they were meant to portray.

"Do you mind? I can't hear them." Alice was obviously asking if I could increase her hearing so she could hear them.

"OK." I replied. I made her hearing as good as mine. She flinched around for a bit, and then settled herself in for the talk. "Sorry."

"No, don't worry. I see what everyone means now." I giggled at that and she smiled back. Happy to see some improvement in my mood. I was a bit more on the joyful side now to.

There was silence while Alice was listening. By this time it felt like I had bucket loads of make-up on my face it felt very uncomfortable, almost as uncomfortable as the contacts. A sudden wash of hope came over me, this was unnatural then I saw Jasper walk in to the room with a little smile on his face of victory. I didn't like this one bit been defeated. I smiled a little smile of revenge. And Alice laughed. So did Emmett.

I made Jaspers hearing better, as best I could. This made his twitch and grimace. Everyone laughed a little. Jasper responded with a wash of happiness, almost giddiness. I was laughing hysterically unable to control myself.

"Oh. It's on." I said though my laughter.

"Bring it." Jasper replied being smug.

On Jaspers remark I forced all the strength out of me, did everything I could and within a few seconds he was squirming on the floor like a worm. I laughed (at my own will this time) and lost all my concentration. Sure enough I became really upset and then excited. He kept swapping between the two emotions. The whole household was laughing at my extreme mood swings.

"OK, OK. Stop now please!" I yelled my voice cracking in the middle as Jasper swapped emotions.

"Giving up so easily Lil' sis?" Jasper asked.

"Uhh, yes, maybe, not really, no." And before he could do anything I unleashed the other part of my gift that I never told them all about. I took his power and senses away. This meant that he can't hear us, see us, smell us, feel us, taste anything and most importantly he can't mess with my emotions.

After a minute of watching him run around like a headless chicken I let him have his senses back. Little did I know I was the only one laughing at this. Everyone including Japer was staring at me, I felt very uneasy and it was not Jasper this time.

"What was that!?" Jasper asked, shocked.

"Umm, I guess I never told you all about that." I replied feeling like I wanted to curl up in a corner by myself.

"No, you hadn't, Lilly." Carlisle said he sounded angry.

"Well I forgot about that till now, I have never had to use it much." I sounded like I wanted to curl up in a corner now.

"Lilly, who changed you?" Carlisle asked with wonder on his face.

"You don't think it was, do you?" Emmett asked Carlisle.

I knew what they were talking about and I knew who they were talking about as well. I had been lying about who changed me. I had always told people that I didn't know, but I always did.

"Lilly? Do you know?" Carlisle asked again.

"Uhh. Yea I know, why do you ask?" I was about to lose it. I hated the Volturi.

"Because you said you were in Volterra. And with a gift like that."

"Fine, I was part of the Volturi guard for about 3 days. Happy?"

"Do you know who it was?"

"The one who can see others powers while there still human."

"That's amazing?"

"I wonder if it would work on Bella." Edward was back now it was almost morning.

"Oh my god boy! Get a life!" Rosalie called to Edward.

"Bit late for that sis." Edward replied laughing.

We were all laughing together now. But then Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the table where all the make-up was. She pushed me down into the chair and started putting more make-up on my face. It was a lot more than before.

"Alice! What are you doing!?" I asked.

"I had an idea and I know it's going to work." She replied. "Did you ever get that blood of the floor?"

"No." I shied at the thought of it. "Why?"

"Sorry about mentioning it but do you think you could handle it again?"

"Uhh. I don't know, I guess I could just not breathe."

"Excellent do that!"

"Why's that excellent?"

"Were going one better with the abuse, were staging your death."

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled at her.

"I know its going to work I've seen it."

"Well, if you think it will work." Carlisle told her.

"As long as I don't get cremated, I'm happy" I giggled at my joke.

"OK. Now that you look like you have been violently kill-………….. They will be there in half an hour. Let's go" Alice said

"Yep." I said jumping off my seat.

"Start holding your breath now."

"OK." I took in a big breath and held it. It felt very uncomfortable.

"Now go in there and lie on the floor and don't breath, keep your eyes closed and don't move. They shouldn't be long so the contacts will stay there."

I nodded and walked in the room. I lied down in the middle of the blood; it almost killed me to do it with out breathing in the wonderful scent of human blood. Soon enough the social workers came in. I think I heard in of them faint, they called the police and doctors. Luckily Carlisle had been on duty and they called him in I needed this to look real because there was about twelve people examining me so, I decided to work the other part of my talent, taking my own senses away. I have only had to use this one other time when I was staging my own death so this would make two deaths. When I did this I could not hear, see, feel, taste or smell, when I did this it was like I was dead all I could do was think.

I had no idea how long I was holding my self back, but I decided it was ok to let my senses back. The first think I heard was breathing, I smelt the Cullen house. I opened my eyes to so Esme standing over me. She bent down to hug me and then called out 'she's up'. Everyone rushed from where ever they were; Bella was even there this time a risky move on here part. Edward grabbed Bella up from where she was sitting and hid her from me. "No, no, it's OK. I'm all good." He sat her down on his lap after that.

"Oh, Lilly we were so worried about you." Esme told me as she helped me up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were out for about 2 days; we didn't know what happened to you. Then Jasper suggested that you did what you did to him but to yourself. They took you to the morgue and I told them that I would take care of you, since you had no family I told the hospital there was no use for a funeral. So I stayed in the morgue with you for a few hours wondering what had happened you. Anyway I ran you back here and then went back to the hospital and told them that I was going out to bury you in the cemetery, you have your own tombstone." Carlisle told me and laughed at the end.

"Oh, well yea I did what I did to Japer but to myself. Was I convincing?" I asked.

"Yes, very." Alice answered. "I thought I had lost my little sister when you did wake up."

"Sorry"

"Yea you should be, I also thought I had lost my Barbie Doll." Rosalie said to me.

"Rosalie has claimed you as her Barbie Doll." Emmett told me.

"Oh, lovely." I replied.

"Now, Lilly. When we move next we have a public story ready. You will go to middle school and me Esme's and my Biological daughter. Where there is no middle school like here for example you will pretend to be home schooled here by Esme but you will still pretend to be our daughter as well." Carlisle told me.

"Come on now, Lilly. Let me show you your car." Rosalie said she seemed excited.

"You got me a car? What if I get caught?" I asked.

"Jasper will take care of the licence. And no one will be able to catch you in this car." She told me.

I followed her to the garage and next to the car with the white sheet on it was a black car I walked up to it. There was a big red bow on top. It was a convertible and had two seats. I was so excited. I moved the big ribbon that was going down the front of the car to see what kind of car it was. It was a Saturn. I started jumping up and down. I had always wanted a Saturn car.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"You were thinking about it when you were out, Edward herd you. We were discussing it and decided you would like it." Alice was there now. The whole family was there actually.

"What type is it?" I asked, my voice was high from excitement.

"It's a Saturn Sky Red Line. You were thinking about this one." Edward told me.

"I had seen it in a magazine in a store one day. And I loved it its so pretty. But why?"

"Lilly, Don't question. It's your car. Would you like to take it for a ride?" Edward asked holding the keys in his hand. He tossed the keys to me and I caught them, and grabbed Alice by the arm and started pulling her towards the car.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked.

"Aren't you coming with me?" I asked back. She beamed at me.

We both got into the car and backed out of the garage. We waved to everyone and we were on our way. The car was so nice and drove really well; I have only driven stolen cars in my life.

"You know this means you an official Cullen now, don't you?" Alice asked me.

"Yea, and its going to be great!" I answered.

She giggled at me and we kept driving on. I was glad to be somewhere were I finally fit in, somewhere there were no problems and Some where I felt at home."

The End

* * *

So there you go Lillys story. I hope you liked it and arnt to angrey that it took awhile. The car is really nice accually if you google images it the first on there in the car that im talking about. I hope you all liked the ending. Cyas :)


End file.
